Fear
by DixonVixen93
Summary: One of Orwell's biggest fears is something that she cannot predict. When her fear is put to a test, how does she manage it? Vince/Orwell


**Hey everyone! Welcome to another one of my random one-shots!**

**This one I'm kinda worried about, but I'll just leave it for you all to judge.**

**Warning: There is an implied sexual situation… between Vince and Orwell… please, if you *don't* like it, please don't complain about it, you have been given a fair warning. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Fear**_

_*Flashback*_

_13 years ago, Jamie Fleming was a happy-go-lucky 9 year old. There was not a cloud in her sky, and she wanted to keep it that way. She was the daughter of billionaires Peter and Natalie Fleming. Most kids Jamie knew were snobby, of course, given that she had gone to Private Schools all of her life, that wasn't a big surprise. Little Jaime hated most of the kids she went to school with, anytime she could she just smiled at them, Jaime knew it killed them when she did._

_The youngster was one of two children. More importantly- the other child was her twin sister Julie. Jamie and Julie were polar opposites. Where Jaime was sweet and down-to-earth, Julie was tough and tomboyish. For the most part though, the two sisters were as thick as thieves. It seemed as though nothing could tear them apart._

_Unfortunately, those good things didn't last forever. About a little over half a year later, Julie and Jamie were left home alone with a babysitter. The babysitter wasn't new to Peter and Natalie, they trusted her completely. Of course, when The Flemings left that night, the babysitter Melanie called her boyfriend Todd. She ignored the twins and steadily talked to him. _

_Jaime noticed that it sounded like they were having a fight. Melanie closed her phone and gave the youngster a look that screamed something bad was about to happen. As if right on cue, it began to rain. Little Jaime wasn't very fond of the rain, and at the mere sound of the precipitation hitting the rooftop, her mood began to plummet._

_In the next five minutes, the rain came down harder with every given second. The wind howled against the side of the house, sending an eerie shiver through Jamie. About another 10 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Julie walked over to her sister instinctively and held her hand tightly as they watched Melanie open the door, revealing her boyfriend on the other side._

_The look in Todd's eyes said it all, he was very angry about something._

"_Girls, go upstairs," Melanie called to the twins._

_Julie had to pull her sister's hand in order to get her to oblige. The twins ran upstairs and hid in their parents' bedroom closet. When the roar of thunder and lightening started, things started to get very bad. Julie and Jamie heard shouting coming from downstairs. Todd called Melanie all kinds of filthy and vulgar names._

"_We've got to call 911 or Mom and Dad," Jamie said, her voice shook terribly._

_Julie nodded and opened the closet door slowly. She walked ahead with her sister not too far behind. Jamie lifted the house phone from it's dock and tried to turn it on, however the phone wasn't plugged in, and there sure wasn't time to charge it now. The only other option was the phone in the kitchen. The sisters walked down the stairs just in time for a strike of lightening to flood in through the window._

_Jamie was terrified, Julie was terrified. They linked arms and tried to stay as quiet as possible. As they passed the living room to get into the kitchen, Jamie saw Melanie's body topple onto the floor. She grabbed the phone and clutched it to her chest as Julie and herself tried to find a place to hide for the time being._

_Another roll of thunder came through, followed shortly by footsteps approaching them. The sisters looked at each other in panic as they saw Todd coming towards them. Jaime and Julie made a run for the front door as Jamie called 911._

_The dispatcher picked up the line as soon as Jaime started running to her neighbors' house; "911 what's your emergency?"_

_Jamie was out of breath as she responded; "There's a strange man in my house!" she cried; "He killed my babysitter-" Jamie trailed off as she looked behind her._

"_Honey are you still there?" The dispatcher asked._

"_My Sister's gone! I ran from my house with my Sister behind me! Now she's gone!"_

"_Sweetheart I need you to calm down. What is your address?" The dispatcher asked._

"_13241, White Pine Drive, but, I'll be at a neighbor's house next door. Please hurry!" Jamie said in a slightly calmer voice._

_When the Police and Ambulance arrived, they found Julie Fleming and Melanie Forester dead, both girls died after being struck by stray bullets. Unfortunately the suspect had never been caught. Jaime was never the same again; neither were her parents. From that point on, Jamie never saw a storm the same way again._

_*End Flashback*_

Orwell sat in her own hideout, keeping an eye on the Doppler Radar on Palm City's local weather website. The usual bright sky had an ominous gray hue to it, one that the blogger didn't like at all. After the latest time she checked the weather, the blogger set her computer aside and let out a hefty sigh. She had no idea what to do; a storm was obviously coming, but she had told Vince that she would stop by later. Anytime a thunderstorm rolled in, Orwell stayed low. She tried to keep herself busy, keep herself from thinking, but she was always alone. She couldn't take having to explain why she was afraid of thunderstorms.

The blogger was soon shaken out of her sullen reverie. She heard the vibration of her phone against a nearby end table. Orwell shook her head and mumbled something under her breath as she picked up her phone.

"Vince… of course," The blogger said aloud. She sighed and answered the phone; "Hello?"

"_Hey, Orwell. You still coming over?" _Vince asked.

The blogger heard the wind pick up outside. Her heart sank to her stomach. She didn't respond.

"_Earth to Orwell," _Vince prompted.

"Huh?" The blogger asked.

"_Did you hear me?" _Vince asked.

"Yeah… I'll be over soon," Orwell said.

"_Alright. See you then," _Vince said into the phone with a smile.

"See you," Orwell said gently. She then took the phone from her ear and ended their call.

The blogger looked out the window and watched as the rain began to drizzle down. She sighed, realizing that she better leave before the storm got any worse. She went into her room and grabbed her keys from the dresser and prepared to leave.

***The Cape***

By the time she got to Vince's hideout, the drizzle turned into a downpour. Orwell's mind and body were both extremely tense. The blogger grabbed her umbrella from the passenger seat of her car and hurried for her friend's hideout. As she walked in, she shook the water droplets from her umbrella and latched it closed; "Vince, I'm here!" the blogger called out.

The Cape walked into the room soon after that and asked with a humorous gleam in his eyes; "How's the weather out there for you?"

"Oh just lovely," Orwell answered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

The thunder started up to which the blogger's fake smile withered away.

"The lovely weather is only going to get better and better by the sounds of it," Vince said going to sit down, to which Orwell followed suit. As they sat down, The Cape got a really good look at his partner's eyes, which screamed fear; "Are you alright?" he asked.

Brown eyes traveled over to blue ones before Orwell answered with; "I'm alright. Just hate storms is all."

"Well it's not like the lightening can come inside and get you, Orwell," Vince pointed out.

Orwell laughed a bit; "I know that."

"Even if it could, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Vince said giving her a pointed look.

"You're sweet Vince. It's just the storm puts me on edge is all," Orwell said.

"That's understandable," Vince said.

A sharp light flashed as lightening struck again. The blogger wouldn't look at The Cape, instead she played with a loose thread on her blouse.

"It's ok to be afraid you know," Vince told her.

Orwell sighed; "Fear is only a sign of weakness. I don't like being the weak one Vince."

"I know that. But I also know that no one can be strong forever," Vince said.

"That doesn't mean I can't try my hardest," Orwell said.

"I don't expect you to be strong all the time," Vince said.

"I can't give myself that open window," Orwell said.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

He used the same tone as he had been using, but the sound of him saying that shocked the blogger a bit. She stared back and answered with; "I just can't take the chance that something will happen when I let my guard down." Seeing Vince's expression, Orwell continued; "No one will wait for me to put myself back together, life goes on.

The Cape and blogger gave each other looks that said what they couldn't say themselves. The wind wrapped itself around the corner of Vince's lair and made a howl in the air.

Vince saw Orwell clutch at her knees at the sounds of the storm. He took her hand in his grasp and squeezed it reassuringly. He gained another glance from his partner to which he said; "You're going to be fine."

It was stormy days like these that made Orwell think of her sister. There were some times that she questioned fate- why did Julie have to go? Why couldn't it have been her? Julie was older by 5 minutes, she always had been protective over her "baby sister". The blogger resisted the urge to rest her head on Vince's shoulder and cry; "I know Vince."

Vince looked at her with concerned eyes; "Then why do you look like you're on the verge of tears?"

Orwell froze at that statement, which didn't go unnoticed by Vince; "I'm your friend, you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here to listen," he added.

The blogger put her hand on his face gingerly; "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I know," Vince said with a grin.

Orwell gave him a tiny smile. That was all she could give him at the moment. If she would have said another word, that would be it for her, her mask would be completely dissolved in that moment.

Vince opened his arms and enveloped a reluctant Orwell in said arms. He guided her to lie her head on his shoulder. After he did so, The Cape turned his head to where he could look down at her; "I guess I'll be the only person who lets you pull yourself together," he whispered.

"What?" Orwell asked.

"If you need time to break down, break down. I'm not leaving you alone," Vince said.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I broke down in front of you, I would feel too vulnerable," Orwell said.

"You would let me have you just like this, that's what you would do," Vince said motioning to the way he held Orwell in his arms.

Another roll of thunder rumbled through the city, this time Vince felt the girl in his arms shake violently; "Hey, it's ok Orwell," he paused to kiss her forehead; "I've got you."

Orwell's eyes flooded with tears as she asked The Cape; "Do you have any siblings?"

Vince was confused at the randomness of the question; "I have a younger brother," he answered; "What about you?" The Cape asked softly.

"I had a sister. Twin sister, actually," Orwell said with a small smile playing at her lips. Her tears had finally started to fall at that moment.

Vince caught a few tears with his left hand as he asked; "May I asked what happened to her?"

The blogger nodded; "She was killed years ago. On a night like tonight. Dark and stormy."

Putting two and two together, Vince replied with; "That's what has you on edge about storms. You think about your sister?"

Orwell replied with a barely audible; "Yes," she paused to try and pull herself together; "Julie was my best friend. We did everything together. I cannot tell you how lost I feel without her."

"Who killed her?" Vince asked, rubbing her back consolably.

The blogger scowled at the space in front of her; "My babysitter's boyfriend. He came over pissed one night. I remember him yelling at her, calling her a dirty whore and a cheating bitch. Once he killed her- we were next. My sister and I were running to my neighbors' house when he shot at her. I never heard a single gunshot, he must have shot when thunder came through."

"I'm sorry Orwell," Vince said. It was all he could say.

"You're the first person outside of my family that I have ever told," the blogger said.

They exchanged glances once more. There had never been a moment where either of them had wanted each other more than they did at that moment. Vince cupped her cheek as they both pulled closer to the point where their lips met. Their kiss continued, literally pulling each other closer by the second.

Thunder and lightening came through again, only making the situation worse. The blogger only clung tighter and Vince wasn't letting go of her, not now. When they broke apart, they stayed in each other's arms, just to be there for one another.

As the storm began to die down, they progressed their relationship further. It started out slow and sweet- then sweet turned into passionate.

There may be regrets in the morning, but not until then. Until then it was just The Cape and his fragile girl. She had to be handled with care, and he was the only one she trusted to do so.

**Please review!**


End file.
